Broadcast and production signal transport requiring original signal division and multilink transport is in a protracted infancy. Reasons include lack of proven equipment and movie and television industry reluctance to develop, implement, and use equipment capable of transporting ultra-high definition signals such as or similar to 4K signals (see e.g., DCI 4K, UHDTV, UHD-1, UHD 4K, 4K).